Spellbomb
Created at the end of the Age of Dragons, the Spellbomb is the most devastating weapon ever created by mortal beings and was responsible for the destruction of the world, and more recently, the majority of the Summerwood. Crafted from the extracted essence of a Deity, these weapons would unleash the full destructive power of said Deitic being upon an area of several hundred miles in every direction when shattered, leaving scarred and magically-altered rubble and calamity in their wake. Discovery and Creation First invented in the year AoD 144 by the Archmage Morovir using schematics he had gleaned from a trapped being of unknown origin, the Spellbomb was invented when Morovir managed to summon and trap a minor Wind God by the name of Avalnus before tricking him into expending his powers attempting escape, at which point the trapped being's reality-warping properties siphoned off the expended powers into a glass orb and destroyed Avalnus, expelling his lifeless husk into the Astral Sea. Eager to test his invention, Morovir took it to a secret complex far beneath the ocean, a fortress known as the Titanspire, and released several captured monstrosities and elementals into the chamber before using his Mage Hand spell to shatter the orb. The resulting explosion annihilated the Titanspire and left an underwater volcano in its wake that would one day create the continent of Ashirok. Morovir himself only escaped death because of his mastery of teleportation while his servants and colleagues were either obliterated in the blast or altered into twisted, mutated Deepspawn by the raw creative magics that surged throughout the waters in the Spellbomb's wake. Content with his creation, Morovir created hundreds of similar weapons from the essences of as many minor and lesser deities summoned from dozens of different planes before organizing and unleashing the rebellion against the Dragons. Deployment History The Spellbomb would not see implementation until the end of the year AoD 1, when the Dragons and their armies of Half-Dragon and Dragonborn soldiers began to get the upper hand against the mortal races and their rebellion. Smuggling Spellbombs into the key infrastructure of the Draconic Empire, he had his constructs and mind-controlled followers deploy them all at once, effectively incinerating the key sources of power for the Dragons. What he hadn't anticipated was the overlapping scope of the Spellbombs, which ultimately gave way to a cascading effect that blasted apart the surface of Fortuna and fractured the very foundations of the planet. Millennia later, a relic considered to be the last Spellbomb would be deployed by the Summerwood Winter Guard as part of their Black Autumn contingency plan, which saw them deploy a strike team composed of the Wood Elf Captain Laucian Siannodel and his allies, the Unfortunates, into the flying Drow citadel of Dark Arachnis, which had recently conquered Summerwood and turned it into the basis for a new surface-based empire. Fighting their way to the Arachnis' core, they got Laucian to the center of the citadel before being teleported to safety by the Druid Mallorus, after which Laucian sacrificed himself and detonated the Spellbomb inside the Arachnis. Even so contained, the Spellbomb completely vaporized the structure and blasted apart the Summerwood for hundreds of miles, leaving only a narrow stretch of its cursed Outer Wood for wood elven refugees to survive within. The lands there now resemble ashen fields and black glass, and are purported to be inhabited by twisted creatures mutated by unrestrained magics.